The Hypnotist
My name is Oliver, I am 21 years old, well educated and also a doctor's apprentice. This story is not only focused on myself but also on my friend Sam. Sam is a psychiatrist who works in the same firm as me, that is how we met, he is very skilled at what he does. He has been practicing in the idea of hypnotism and is becoming increasingly good at it. He mostly helps rape victims using it in order to help them remember who attacked them. He also is good at helping them forget what happen once the culprit has been caught. One night we and some other interns at the hospital where we worked at, were having at party to congratulate me on becoming the apprentice to Dr. Howard. We talked a lot about movies, video game trivia and our appointments with other doctors. Then we became bored. One intern, Joe, asked Sam if he was able to preform stage hypnotism. He replied to Joe with the words: "I don't do that anymore." After a few drinks Sam changed his mind and said. "Who wants it first?" Joe stepped up and applied. The performance he put on was very convincing, Sam hypnotized Joe into thinking he was a monkey. We all found this to be the funniest thing ever because it actually worked. At one point we even swore we saw extra hair growing on Joe's arms. He then snapped out of it and then everyone went home. The next day I went to work. Joe was helping some old lady with dementia, Sam was interviewing a murder witness and I was helping Dr. Howard. Not much happened that day apart when the old lady tries to drink the water in the vase of flowers her son gave her, we all tried not to laugh and help her in respect. Me and Sam went back to my place where he asked me to help him with his problem with the witness. He said the witness suffered from Anterograde Amnesia (If you don't know what that is then watch the movie Memento). Anterograde Amnesia is a form of Amnesia where you can not create new memories. Sam said that the only thing the witness could remember was the murderer's eye color and clothing. He showed me images of the murder and we saw that the victim was stabbed in the head and then shot in the face. It was rather grizzly. He asked if he could hypnotize me into become in the murderer. I thought he was crazy and said no. He explained to me that he was only asking me to do this so I could recreate this by doing the same murder but on a dummy. I eventually agreed but on the conditions that he left the room as I did so and also kept it secret. After that I could not remember a thing up until the point where I woke up. Sam came back into the room and took photographs of what happened. He then called a taxi and went home. I then went to sleep. The next day everything was normal expect that Joe was acting rather strange. He was shouting and trowing things at the other interns. He then growled at the old lady. Sam seemed to be distressed. Joe was then sent home to calm down. Sam then called me into his office when his amnesiac patient had left him. He explained to me why he does not do stage performances now. He said it was because the people he hypnotized started to act in similar ways to Joe. I thought he was just trying to unease me and shrugged it off. I went home early that day because the old lady had stabbed me in the hand with one of the doctor's pens. I felt exhausted and went to bed early (10:00pm to be specific). The next day was a Sunday so I had the day off. Something caught my eye on the local news. It was reported that an ape had broken into a house in the neighborhood. The house was Joe's. I tried to forget it but then I remembered something, The hair I saw on Joe's arm on the night of the party. In the past three days the hair continued to grow. Joe said that it was just a skin infection but I knew it was something different. I then panicked and called Sam. He explained to me that he was born with a gift that he called, "The very definition of the power of suggestion." We continued to talk about what else he had done to people and then told me that because of what happened to Joe, he would be quitting his job. I then went out to do some Sunday shopping. When I returned home something hit me. The night when I was hypnotized into stabbing and shooting that dummy. I wondered if the same fate would effect me. I said to myself, "Could I become a murderer?" I then went to bed. The next day I was called in early to clean out the storage room. When I returned to work Sam was speaking to his boss about quitting and then I saw the old lady again. My boss told me to take over from Joe, who the boss believed was killed by the animal, and take care of the old lady. I asked for her name; she said she was called "Strawberry". As she did her usual, shouting at staff members, stabbing people and drinking dirty water. I felt like helping but I could not. She then saw me drop my things and proceeded to laugh. This then developed into things even worse until I eventually went for her. She was running out of water in he vase and forced me fill it up. I took it to the toilet and filled it up but I added some other things in order to keep her "pleased". I filled it with soap, toilet water, and the rat poison I brought to clean out the storage room on the top floor. I emptied the whole bottle and put the poison in the bottle. I gave it back to the lady and then instead of putting it back on the table, she downed it. She then started to have a seizure and then foamed at the mouth until she died. I was happy with what I did and nobody suspected a thing. I left work late that night and stole a knife from the kitchen. I then walked a different way back home where I came across a prostitute standing in the street. I followed her into an ally where I swung for her. I stabbed her 27 times in the throat and then another 32 in the gut until she passed. I then went home happy with what I had done. I was even more pleased with what Sam did. He had made my inner self come out and strike. I went to bed laughing. The next day... I wanted more. Category:Mental Illness